legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P14/Transcript
(Back at the Command Center, a communicator is seen ringing on a table before Yang picks it up and answers it) Yang: Hello? Daniel: *Voice* Yang, it's Daniel! Yang: Daniel? What's up? Daniel: *Voice* Is Alex in the Command Center right now? I need to speak with him! Yang: Uhh yeah, he's here. Daniel: *Voice* Take the phone to him! (Yang nods and goes over to Alex) Yang: Alex! Alex: Hm? Yang: *Hands the communicator over* Phone call. Alex: *Takes the communicator* Hello? Daniel: *Voice* Alex! Alex: Daniel! About time, where are you?! Daniel: *Voice* Inside the Insurgency's base! We've fully blended into the ranks! Alex: Really? Daniel: *Voice* Yeah. We even made friends with the leader! Alex: Who is it? Daniel: *Voice* A Shadow Pop Star named Adriana. Jack: A-Adriana??? Craig: Whoa no way! I've heard of her! Alex: Well, that's unexpected. Daniel: *Voice* Apparently she was hired by Cinder Fall to work for Salem so she could find a way to improve the city. Alex: Of course she is. Daniel: *Voice* She's also on high alert for us. Alex: That I expect. Anything else? Daniel: *Voice* Well, she did mention something else. She said she's also looking for someone with "Silver Eyes". Yang: Ruby.... Alex: Figures Cinder would still be after her.. Daniel: *Voice* Ruby? Alex: Yeah. Daniel: *Voice* Oh. Crap, guess we're not the only ones in this. Alex: You're not. Daniel: *Voice* Hmm.... Alex: Well, where's Adriana now? Daniel: *Voice* Her and Amanda are out somewhere in the East District. They've grown pretty close recently. Jack: Really? Daniel: *Voice* Yeah. Hell, we've all caught her eye cause she's gonna have us promoted. Yang: Wow! Alex: Nice work Daniel. Daniel: *Voice* Thanks! Oh and uhhh, don't tell dad but ummm.... Alex: What? Daniel:......*Voice* We went gambling. Alex: Huh?? Daniel: *Voice* For good reason! Jack: You guys went gambling?? Daniel: *Voice* Yes so please don't tell dad! Alex:..... Craig:.... Alex: Alright Daniel. But don't do it again. Daniel: *Voice* Got it! Thanks Alex! Alex: Don't mention it. Daniel: *Voice* Yeah. Well, I'll hang up now. Alex: Right. Report back once you get more intel. Daniel: *Voice* Roger that. (Back with Daniel and the others) Adam: So they're not gonna tell dad right? Daniel: No, we're in the clear bro. Adam: Oh thank god! Daniel: Yeah. Oliver: Well, Amanda just got done texting me. She and Adriana are almost here. Daniel: Ah good. Guess we'll get our promotion now. Adam: Oh I wonder what a promotion will be like? Will we be officers or something? Daniel: It could be the best shot we get at staying close to her. Oliver: Yeah. Let's hope we- (Amanda and Adriana then enter) Amanda: Hey! Adam: AH!! Daniel: That was fast! Amanda: Yeah sorry. The text was delayed. Adriana: Glad to see my new favorite recruits are all together. Oliver: Hello Adriana. Adam: Sup? Adriana: Nothing much. We had to come home early. Adam: Why? Adriana: Well for one, to promote you. Daniel: *Smirk* Adriana: And second. Cinder's gonna be here soon to check on the Insurgency's progress. Oliver: ! Adam: W-Wait really? Adriana: Yep. And when she sees what we've done so far, she'll be impressed. Daniel: *Looks at Oliver* …. Oliver:..... Adriana: Anyway, I can't go to that meeting without a few new officers though. Can I? Adam: N-No I guess not. Adriana: Good. Now follow me! I got your new uniforms all set! (The 4 follow Adriana to another room) Adriana: And here we are. Adam: Hm... (The four see their Insurgency Commando uniforms) Adriana: I'll let you all get ready. There are changing rooms over there. *Leaves* (Adriana leaves) Adam:..... Daniel: Oh boy... Amanda: I mean, we get better intel right? Oliver: At what cost? Amanda:.... Daniel: Let's just get dressed guys. Adam: R-Right. (The four go to put the uniforms on. It then cuts later on as they leave the room dressed in the Commando Uniforms) Adam; *Whistle* Okay, not bad. Amanda: Now this is a lot less stuffy! Oliver: Pretty nice looking too. Daniel: Yeah! Adriana: *Voice* Guys! (The four look over at Adriana) Adriana: Hurry up! She's almost here! Daniel: ! U-Uhh right! Adam: Let's go! (The 4 join Adriana, and her other officers. They all go outside and await Cinder's arrival) Adriana:..... Amanda:...... Daniel: *Breathes out* Insurgent: Ma'am. She's coming. (The group looks to find Cinder approaching) Adriana: You know the drill. (Adriana and the Insurgents bow. Daniel and the others stand confused) Daniel: Huh? Amanda: I think we bow. Oliver: Ah right. (The 4 join in the bow as Cinder approaches Adriana) Cinder: Adriana. (Adriana stands) Adriana: Cinder. Cinder: I assume everything is well here? Adriana: Yep! Everything's still in perfect order. Cinder: I see you've grown since I was last here. Adriana: Yep. So many people have joined and we've taken much from the Defense Force. Cinder: I see. (Cinder looks back at the four bowing behind Adriana) Daniel:..... Cinder: These are your officers right? Adriana: Y-Yes ma'am. Cinder: Then why do they not stand? Adriana: O-Oh I didn't notice. GUys you can stand up now. Daniel:..... Amanda:...… Adriana: Guys? Oliver: Right. (The four stand up) Daniel:...... Cinder: Hmm... Adam: Hello. Cinder: THESE are your officers? Adriana; These four just recently got promoted. They are devoted to our cause of bringing the world. Cinder: Hmm..... (Cinder approaches the four and stops in front of Daniel) Cinder:..... Daniel:..... Cinder: What's your name? Daniel: *Whisper* None of your business... Cinder: Excuse me? Daniel: K-Kevin. Kevin miss. Cinder: Kevin huh? Have we met before? Daniel: No miss. Cinder: Hmmm... Daniel:..... Burning Sun: *Voice* Bitch. Cinder: Your eyes are definitely something though. So....orange. Like fire. Daniel: Is that meant to be a compliment? Cinder: Who knows? Daniel:.... Adriana: W-Well uhhh, is there anything in particular you wanna check out? Cinder: No, I just came to check your progress. See if you have anything planned to take the city from the Defense Force. Adriana: We're still working on that. Cinder: Well what's your main target right now? Adriana: We're trying to plan out an assault on the Defense Force's main Command Center. Though we are in the process of finalizing it, the Defenders being present makes the attack a lot more difficult. Cinder: What? The Defenders? Adriana: Yeah. My scouts reported that- (Cinder grabs Adriana by the shirt) Amanda: ! Cinder: You didn't tell me the Defenders were here! Adriana: I-I'm sorry! I just didn't have the time to send the messenger! Cinder: Didn't have time?! Adriana: Last time I tried sending bad news to you, that scorpion guy killed my last messenger! I didn't have the time or resources was all! (As the two argue, Daniel's eyes look up to a tree) Daniel:.... (Daniel spots a crow watching him and the others from the tree) Daniel:.....Hmm.... Adam: What? Daniel: You see that bird? (The 4 look over) Amanda: Huh. I think its a crow. Oliver: Or a raven. Daniel:....Burning Sun. (An almost invisible Burning Sun appears behind Daniel as he charges a fireball on his finger) Daniel: Fire. (Burning Sun shoots a small fireball at the branch, tearing through it and snapping it from the tree) Cinder: Hm? Adriana: Huh?? Insurgent: What was that? Daniel:..... Adam: Must've snapped off. Cinder:....... Adriana: Listen Cinder, we can still win this even with the Defenders here. Cinder: You better. (Cinder then turns and walks away) Adriana:...... Amanda: Yikes. Oliver: That was rough. Adam: Went okay though. Oliver: For how long though? Adam:..... Burning Sun: *Voice* Daniel. Daniel: Hm? Burning Sun: *Voice* We have a problem. (The sound of running is heard as all goes quiet) Burning Sun: *Voice* The Defenders are coming! Daniel: ! What?! Adam: Huh? Oliver: Daniel?? Alex: *Voice* Yo! Adriana: ??? (Adriana sees the Defenders) Adriana: W-WHaT?!?! THE DEFENDERS!?!? SOUND THE ALARM!! (One of the officers runs off) Daniel: Ah shit! Amanda: What the?? Why are they here?! Oliver: This wasn't part of the plan! Alex: It's over Adriana! We know this is your main base for your Rebels! Stand down! Adriana: I don't have any idea how you know about me, but you're not taking us down that easy! *Pulls out microphone* Amanda: ?? Oliver: A microphone? Alex: !! Jack: Crap, cover your ears!! (Adriana sings a note, which sends out a sonic wave at the Defenders) Alex: *Covers his ears* WHOA!!! Raynell: GAAAH!!! Zulu: LOUD!!! Adam: !! NO!! Daniel: Oh that tears it! (Embers rise from Daniel's shoulders) Oliver: ! Amanda: DANIEL WAIT!!! Daniel: BURNING SUN!!! (Burning Sun appears and grabs an Insurgent's head before he snaps the rebel's neck) Insurgents: !!! Adriana: *Looks* WHAT?!! Daniel: Sorry, but I won't deal with this nonsense anymore! Adriana: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! Oliver: Welp, so much for our cover. (The insurgents aim at Daniel) Daniel: My name's not Kevin. And I am not one of Salem's lunatic supporters. Adriana:..... Daniel: My name. Is Daniel Hendricks. Son of Light! Adriana: Y-Y-You... You mean you...... Amanda: That's right. We're heroes. Adriana: E-Even you....? Amanda:....Sorry Adriana. Adriana:..... Oliver: It's over. Adam: Come quietly Adriana. No one wants to hurt you. Adriana:.... Insurgent: MA'AM!! (Adriana looks to find the Insurgents retreating through a portal) Insurgent: Come on we're leaving! (Adriana then makes a break for the portal) Oliver: NO!! Amanda: Adriana wait! (Adriana heads through the portal which shuts closed behind her) Amanda:..... (Alex and the others come up) Alex: You guys all right? We heard Cinder was here and- Daniel: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?! Alex: Huh??? Daniel: WE HAD THAT YOU GODDAMN DIPSHITS!!! Alex: ! Erin: Daniel! Daniel: What part of "Give us more time" did you dense pieces of shit not understand!?? Adam: Daniel, chill bro! (Ruby goes and puts a hand on Daniel's shoulder) Ruby: Daniel, it's o- (Burning Sun uppercuts Ruby, knocking her away) Adam: !!! Daniel: DON'T!!! TOUCH ME!! (Suddenly Daniel is launched forward to a wall and pinned there by Alex's psychic powers) Alex: That's enough! Daniel: GNN! So is this how the Defenders operate!? You try and oppress your allies when they do something you don't wanna do!? You're nothing like dad described! Erin: *Gasp* Daniel: Am I wrong?! Qrow: Kid that's enough! Adam: Bro stop! Your anger's getting to you again! Daniel: I have a DAMN right to be angry!! We had a plan!! We could have caught Adriana!! But THESE bastards fucked it all up!! Jessica: W-We just thought you needed help is all! Daniel: I am the son of a fucking GOD!!! I'm not some scrawny little weakling who needs his fucking diaper changed all the goddamn time you assholes! Alex:.... Daniel: Now let me go right now!! I WON'T ASK AGA- (Yang then punches Daniel in the head, knocking him unconscious) Daniel:........ (Alex lets Daniel go as he falls down) Amanda: Daniel! Yang: He'll be fine! He deserved it for attacking my sister! Alex: Its for the best anyway. That kid's temper was out of control. Jack:.... Jessica: You don't think it could be Blake's....other side do you? Alex: I'm not in the spot to ask that. We should take him home though. Miles: What about Adriana? Alex: We'll deal with her another time. At least now the East District is back in the people's control. Miles: Right. Alex: Now let's get Daniel home. Erin:....*Nods* (The heroes go open a portal as Daniel's team picks him up) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts